


It's A Date!

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the owner of a coffee shop bakery that attracts one committed costumer. How long has it been, five maybe six months? Dean isn’t sure but he does know that he sees this man almost every day. Dean knows it must seem creepy that he was so intently observing this man everyday but he can’t help it, he’s captivated by him but he’s never once worked up the nerve to go talk to him. He doesn’t even know where to begin. This is Dean Winchester. It’s not like he isn’t good at flirting because if there was an award for it, he’d have it. Dean isn’t the type to struggle with talking to a pretty face. But clearly this is a different situation in comparison to all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no plot but just some cute pining Dean!

> With a deep sigh Castiel closes the trunk to his car and quickly approaches the coffee shop; it’s raining so he’s in a hurry. It was nearly 8am and he’s running a bit late. Considering that it is Sunday, he isn’t particularly late for something important. In most eyes, feeding ducks at the pond in the park in town isn’t what someone would call rush worthy situation, but in his mind, it’s just as important as anything else.

He hasn’t ever come in to the shop on the weekend so this marks his first time. And had he known the place didn’t open until ten o'clock he could have taken his time earlier that morning. But that’s technicalities.

It’s Sunday morning so that means it is going to be a very, very slow day. But Dean can handle slow when he sees a familiar face knocking on the door. He moves from behind the counter and smiles happily as he raises a hand to the man. “Come on in, we’re open.” He calls out. If he’s being honest with himself, he is definitely caught off guard because this is the first weekend he’s ever seen this guy in the shop. He wonders why. But he’s not questioning it because this is all different. This guy- he’s not dressed head to toe in work clothes and dress shoes. He’s wearing a pair of black compression pants. Of course, with those legs he’s got to be a runner. He’s also wearing a black and white top that’s hugging his body like skin under a red zip up rain jacket. It’s nice, nice to see him so…

“Good morning.” The man says, pulling off his jacket.

“G'mornin’.” Dean replies, swallowing like a schoolboy discovering porn for the first time. “Dude, I swear the sky was clear like ten minutes ago.” He jokes before tapping the counter top just so he’s doing something with his hands. He doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous. They had only just started talking.

“This is Portland weather for you.” Castiel adds on as he wipes down the front of his body. He’s a little soaked from the first part of his run. “Always so unpredictable.” He watches Dean who’s suddenly wiping down the counter- the same counter that Dean had cleaned twenty minutes ago.

“You know, I believe your counter is exceptionally clean now. If you wipe it down anymore it’ll be clean enough to perform surgery on.”

Dean freezes and looks down at his rag. He is kind of scrubbing the counter like a madman. “Uh yeah, just making sure. Y'know?” He laughs nervously and pulls the rag away before taking it to the back. When he returns, he glances over at the man. This is actually the first time he will wait on him. Usually one of his staffers takes the orders but since he is the only one here…this was his chance. “Can I get you anything?”

Castiel stares up at the menu but it’s pointless because he already knows what he wants. He thinks it over for a moment before answering the man’s question. “Yes, would you happen to have any loose pieces of bread?”

“Uh, bread?” Dean reiterates just to make sure he hears the man right.

“Yes please. And a cup of coffee. Small, black.”

“Um, sure. Coming right up, it’s on the house.” He says because how do you charge someone for just a slice of bread? How much is one slice of bread? Let along several pieces.

Castiel smiles. “That won’t be necessary-”

“No, don’t sweat it. It’s on the house, man.”

“Thank you,” he pauses and leans in close to read the name on the man’s shirt. “Dean. Thank you, Dean.” He smiles and breezily extends his right hand. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean stares at the hand for the longest before taking it. “Dean Winchester. Nice to um, finally—to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Just because of his infatuation with Mr. Blue– with Castiel, he puts one of the freshly made loafs of bread out on the chopping block and starts slicing them into even slices. After about ten minutes pass he returns to the front and walks over to the man’s usual table. “Fresh bread from the oven.” He coos as he sits the man’s coffee down next to it.

“Ah, you’re perfect, thank you. The ducks will love the fresh bread.”

Dean actually blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, not a problem. I mean, it’s early and raining plus these are my slow days so consider it a gift for coming in this early.” And that’s when it hits him. “Did you say ducks?”

Castiel sips his coffee and nods to the question. “Yes. I feed them every morning during my run. They don’t receive many visitors due to the lack of children there. Usually the park is deserted because there aren’t many children activities there so no one shows up. Thus no one feeds the ducks there like before the playgrounds were taken down. It’s quite tragic. I would feel awful if they perished.”

“That kind of sucks, man. I guess it’s a good thing that you’ve been over there feeding them.”

“Yes.”

“So uh, can I get you anything else?” Dean asks but in reality, he focuses on how full Castiel’s lips are and how nice his eyes are. And how slim and fit the guy is. He likes it. Really, really likes it. But when he’s answered with a, “no thank you, I am fine”. Dean wants to comment and let Castiel know that yeah, you are very fine.

It’s about thirty minutes later when Dean’s staff starts rolling in and any other day he would have loved this but this is not any other day. This is the day that he and Castiel are alone and were talking about anything and everything since the shop is empty.

Charlie strolls in first and he instantly wants her to leave when he hears her say, “would you stay focused please? You’ve been looking at that dude for ten minutes.”

“It has not been that long!”

Charlie grins. “So you admit that you’ve been creepily staring at the guy?”

Dean rolls his eyes and counts his blessing when Gabriel comes waltzing in.  
  
“Dean-o, I’m here, sorry I’m late.” The man calls from the front door as he rushes behind the counter and reaches for his apron. “Any prep done for the pastries?”

Dean nods and chances a quick glance at Castiel before looking back to his workers. “Yeah, you’re all set. Don’t eat all of the fillings again.”

“I won’t make any promises. No one comes until noon. I get hungry, Dean. I’m a growing man.” He sings as he makes his way towards the back.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Gabe, I’m sure you stopped growing when you were eleven.”

“Rude!”

* * *

 _“You know, if you just go over and talk to him it won’t kill you.”_ Castiel hears the red head whisper to Freckles who’s wearing that blue apron again. That blue one that he really likes.

 _“What?”_ He hears the man reply.

 _“You’re staring at hot blue eyed guy again. That makes it the fourth time since I’ve been here.”_ Castiel tries not to laugh but it’s cute. _‘Hot blue eyed guy’?_ That’s a new nickname he hasn’t heard before. But he likes it. He scrolls through a few texts only to hear the workers speaking in hushed tones again. It was hard not to listen in on their conversation since they aren’t very good at whispering.

Freckles was speaking first this time. _“I’m not staring, just observing.”_

_“Sure. I bet you couldn’t even tell me what the person that was sitting behind him was wearing.”_

_“Um, a red shirt?”_

_“Wrong. There was no one sitting behind him.”_ She laughs and pats him on the back. _“I can totally talk to him for you if you like. You know, let him know that you want to—”_  
  
_“No! I like seeing him from this distance just fine. Let’s not go and ruin the guy’s peaceful moment.”_

 _“Suit yourself.”_ She shrugs and heads to the break room. Clearly Dean is a lost cause.

Castiel takes this opportunity to have a little fun with this guy. He brings his eyes up from his phone and locks them on freckles- on Dean. He should get used to calling him Dean now that he knows the man’s name. He gives him a warm inviting smile and tilts his head to the side. He know that would get him some sort of reaction if Dean is actually watching him like the redhead accuses him of.

Lo and behold, the man nearly has a heart attack from what Castiel observes. He swears the guy was freaking out because he quickly turns around and pretends to clean. That obviously isn’t a great plan of his because he begins knocking things over in the process. Castiel smiles at the man once more before shifting his gaze back down to his cellphone.

Adding to the ensuing amusement, the redhead behind the counter bursts into laughter.

Castiel can’t help himself; he just had to take that opportunity. As he watches the man pick up the display, he sees how Dean avoids even glancing in his general direction. He’s enjoying the shop more and more as each day passes.

* * *

A few weeks pass since his introduction to Castiel and honestly, nothing really changes. Castiel shows up, orders, sits, and then leaves. Dean pines and suffers, there apparently is no in between.

It’s Friday morning and Castiel arrives a bit earlier than usual but that was okay, he didn’t mind. He sees that the red head just set up the specials for the day and the summer glazed cinnamon rolls were displayed right in front. They look good so he went for it.

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” Charlie says with a sly grin. Oh Dean sure does have great tastes. Not her cup of tea but she can see what Dean is getting at.

“Two cinnamon rolls and black coffee, please.”

“Name?”

“Castiel.”

“Alright, one moment please and I’ll have your order ready.” Charlie knows his name; Dean talks enough about him to never forget the man’s name. But she worries Castiel will think that he’s being stalked if his name is just randomly blurted out when they’ve never even met.

When she returns to the counter, she hands him a little paper-bag with the cinnamon rolls and then his coffee. “You have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you. You too.” He responds as he retreats to his cozy spot by the window. He really enjoys sitting there because there is a nice view of the lake across the street. You can pretty much see everything from there. Castiel finds that just sitting there helps him with his thoughts.

When he hears a warm laugh echo throughout the shop he turns to see the source. It was Dean. Castiel smiles and watches him for a moment. Dean is eating pie and it honestly seems so fitting because he bets Dean is just as sweet. His eyes wander up a fit frame with defined muscles before locking on to gorgeous green eyes that almost seemed to mimic the many hues of green in the galaxies. He was beginning to think that being a regular here was a brilliant idea.

“You’re here early.” Dean says softly after approaching Castiel’s table. The only reason that he’s even talking to this man is because Charlie threatens to do it herself and Dean knows that wouldn’t end appropriately.

Castiel’s head jerks up from his book and he lays eyes on big green eyes staring at him. So inviting. “Yes, I suppose I was craving your coffee.”

Dean smirks. “Just that good, huh?”

Castiel nods and notices that the redhead is watching them with a huge grin spread across her face.

Dean looks back quickly then focuses back on the man in front of him. “So uh, the ducks.”

“The ducks? Yes?”

“We should feed the ducks.”

“Right now?”

Dean nods and rubs the back of his neck. A very nervous habit he never could outgrow. “Yeah.” He verbally answers as he raises a medium sized paper bag. “I mean, if you don’t have anything to do. It’s just uh- you know, ducks gotta eat too—“

 _“He’s asking you out on a date!”_ Castiel hears in the distance.

Dean turns and glares at the girl who is now sitting on top of the counter. “Oh my god.” He murmurs under his breath.

Castiel just looks from the girl then focuses on Dean. His expression is blank and Dean might have had about two heart attacks during those few seconds of agony. “A date?”

“I mean, not a _date_ -date. Just like a get together just to feed the—“

‘I’d love to.” He says as he cuts Dean off. “I have been wondering if I should just ask you out or wait to see what would happen.”

Dean feels the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks and he wonders if he's that noticeable with his pining. “Oh.” He tugs at the collar of his shirt before shifting on his feet. “Cool, right. Okay.” He smiles and laughs awkwardly. “I swear I’m not this awkward.”

 _“He is.”_ The redhead chimes in right after.

“Shut it!” Dean grumbles loudly before setting the paper bag on the table. “So, duck date?”

Castiel smiles and nods. “Duck date.”


	2. Duck Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get to have their first date-- their duck date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is the duck date. c:

A duck date. That’s what this is. A date involving ducks with the insanely attractive duck feeder. At least that’s what Dean keeps muttering to himself as he exits his car. He parks on the far side of the park because maybe he needs more time before actually approaching the guy that it took him forever to even ask out. But that turns out to be a mistake because as soon as he closes his door, there’s a car pulling up right next to him. It’s him— it’s Castiel and he’s driving a Prius.

A fucking _Prius_.

Of course the person of his affections drives a Prius, but Dean tries to be realistic because not everyone drives old classic cars. It’s hard to keep a classic car up to date and functioning. Technicalities though because Castiel is climbing out of his _Prius_ and he’s smiling like the obvious sweet nerd that he is with the bag of bread that Dean had given him earlier that morning.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean stares at Castiel because not that this was a planned out official date or anything— but Castiel’s still wearing his running gear and Dean is not prepared. He’s not ready to stare at tight fitting clothing, he’s not prepared to see _that_ much of this guy while feeding some ducks for however long they are going to be out here.

“Is there something wrong, Dean?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, man. Let’s feed these fucking ducks.” Dean says enthusiastically with a goofy smile.

Castiel smiles at him, moving around Dean’s car to happily hand over the paper bag. “Alright.” He unzips the jacket that he’s still wearing and apologizes. “My apologies for my attire. I intended to get back home to change but my run went longer than I meant. Not very appropriate for a first date.”

“You look fine. At least you aren’t covered in flour under your gear.”

“I am not wearing anything under these.”

Dean’s throat instantly goes dry and he fumbles with the bag that was given to him. “Oh. Nothing, huh?” He really likes the thought of that.

“Yes.” Castiel smiles again and motions towards the opening at the end of the parking lot. “Shall we?” He asks but starts walking regardless of an answer.

Dean follows.

* * *

Dean isn’t sure what he was expecting but he was not expecting to see so many. When Castiel mentioned that he fed ducks, he assumes there are like five or six- maybe a dozen at best. Not 40 ducks. “Shit.” He says lowly as they start hoarding together around Castiel. He watches in amazement but also terror because there are so many and they’re squawking, flapping, and pecking. Yet Castiel is just sitting there on the ground, legs folded and a few ducks crawling on him.

Nope.

Dean is okay with watching from a distance. But Castiel, he's looking at him with that look— that unfair look that makes Dean weak in the knees. That look accompanied by a soft voice asking Dean to assist him. “Oh well uh, you look like you’re handling it pretty well.”

“Duck date.”

“Right.”

“Have a seat. They don’t bite—“ he pauses and shakes his head. “Well, _they_ don’t but _that_ one does.” He comments as he points to the smallest duck in the bunch. “He’s the baby. Undergrown since birth so he has to be tough. Otherwise he’d never get any food with all of the competition. I call him Beaks.”  
  
“Please tell me you haven’t named _all_ of them.”

Castiel blushes and nods. “I have. It’s just…well they have no one and—“

“—and you’re a saint.” Dean sits down next to him and tries his best to not cringe when some of the larger ducks start swarming him and climbing too. “I think it’s pretty great that you come out here _‘willingly’_ to feed them— son of a bitch!” He swats at a few birds trying to climb up his legs, pecking at his leather jacket. “Um, as I was saying: willingly feeding them seeing as everyone else left these little monsters to fend for themselves. It’s pretty great of you.”

Castiel stares at Dean now, smiling and in awe. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, just give me some bread before Beaks over here starts to peck at me more. He looks a little hungry.”

Castiel nods and hands over the bag.

And that must be a bad idea because the biggest duck starts flapping and Dean just tosses it right back to Castiel. “Nope.”

“Its fine, Skips won’t hurt you.”

“Skips?”

“Watch him run.” He shifts to his knees and tosses a huge piece of bread in the opposite direction. Skips actually skips.

“Wow. You named and can remember forty different ducks. I’m impressed.” He says, crumbling up some bread in his hand and tossing it out in front of him. “Not sure how safe this is, aren’t they like…wild ducks? They could have some kind of fucked up duck disease.”

Castiel laughs and just shrugs. “I suppose. I don’t mind. There haven’t been any incidents so I’m not concerned about that. I’ve been doing this for months now, so I’m confident that they haven’t given me any sorts of _fucked up duck diseases_.” He leans forward and just pats Beaks on the head before laying back in the grass.

* * *

An hour turns into two, then two turns into six and they’ve both lost track of time. Before they know it, it’s that weird kind of time where the sun hasn’t completely gone down but it’s pretty much dark. Castiel is flat on his back and staring up at the sky. Dean is right next to him, sitting up but leaning back on the palms of his hands. This date is successful.

Dean is twenty-six years old and in his entire life, he has never just sat with someone and talked— let along talk for six hours straight. The true shocker was that he was 100% enjoying it. He knows how much Castiel likes to read, he knows that Castiel is a veterinarian which makes sense. He knows that Castiel is twenty-five and has three older brothers and an older sister. He knows there will be so many more duck dates.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” Castiel finally speaks, voice soft and sleepy- content more than anything.

Dean nods and mimics Castiel’s movements when the younger man gets up from the ground.

“There used to be a huge pond over here.” He says, pointing to the empty crater that’s in the center of the area. “It’s tragic, they had an entire habitat here. It was their home and it was taken away from them…”

Dean just stares at it then looks over to the man. He looks genuinely upset. “Hey,” he starts, reaching out and wrapping warm fingers around Castiel’s wrist. “Let’s do something about it.”

Castiel raises a brow. “Do what?”

“You find that out on the second date.”

“Are you asking me out again?”

“Well, yeah. Are you saying yes?”

“Well, of course I am.”

* * *

Dean walks Castiel back to his car because that’s what he does. He’s a gentleman and knows how to treat a date. “So uh,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had a really great time with you. And um, even though I’m covered in flour and you’re practically naked, it was a nice first date.”

Castiel smiles, leaning up against his car, arms folded across his chest because he is practically naked and it’s cold. “I had a great time as well. You’re a—“ he froze when Dean was wrapping his leather jacket around him. “You don’t have to. I’m about to get in the car.”

Nah, take it. You’re shivering and…” he comments as he leans in closer and grins. His hand comes up between them as he grabs the man by his chin to tilt his head back some. “It’s an excuse for me to see you again. You know, sooner than the second date.” He closes the rest of the space between them and presses a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Drive safely, Cas.” Pulling away he looks over the man before moving towards his own car.

Castiel stands there, blushing and caught up in the moment. “…you too.” He sort of whispers but moments later, he perks up and turns to face Dean’s car. “You too!” He smiles and waves as Dean’s car pulls out of the parking lot.

Looking down at the jacket draped over his shoulders he finally gets into his own car and starts it, cranking up the heat to high. His fingertips ghost over the leather up to the collar and he closes his eyes. "A excuse to see you again." Smiling he opens his eyes and puts his car into drive before taking off into traffic.

"A wonderful excuse." 


End file.
